<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EE2020 Assignment by Ciorane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443000">EE2020 Assignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciorane/pseuds/Ciorane'>Ciorane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gunplay, Multi, NSFW Art, sketchdump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciorane/pseuds/Ciorane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, theres going to be different things here, because there was a lot I wanted to draw... I've *tried* to organize it in chapters instead of dumping everything together. hope you like the sketches!!</p><p>Overview:<br/>Chap 1: Kimbliza + gunplay<br/>Chap 2: AUs sketchdump (Kimblee never went to prison + role reversal) + nsfwiiiish Roybleeza AU sketch.<br/>Chap 3: (NSFW) Royblee, Kimbliza and Roybleeza sketchdump</p><p>You can drag/open the pics in a new tab to see them fullsize!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Zolf J. Kimblee, Riza Hawkeye/Zolf J.Kimblee/Roy Mustang, Zolf J. Kimblee/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Equivalent Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kimbliza: Gunplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_Valkyrie/gifts">Nice_Valkyrie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, theres going to be different things here, because there was a lot I wanted to draw... I've *tried* to organize it in chapters instead of dumping everything together. hope you like the sketches!!</p><p>Overview:<br/>Chap 1: Kimbliza + gunplay<br/>Chap 2: AUs sketchdump (Kimblee never went to prison + role reversal) + nsfwiiiish Roybleeza AU sketch.<br/>Chap 3: (NSFW) Royblee, Kimbliza and Roybleeza sketchdump</p><p>You can drag/open the pics in a new tab to see them fullsize!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roybleeza: AUs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                     </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (NSFW) Royblee, Kimbliza and Roybleeza: sketchdump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>